The Effects of Moonlight
by C its personal
Summary: Kagome is upset, and Inuyasha is hidden in the bushes spying on her. Both are reflecting on their feelings for each other. Will anything happen on this, the night of a full moon... InuxKag


Okay heres just a cute one-shot I came up with, er at least I think its cute...I do not own Inuyasha or any merchandise for that matter... :sigh: Oh well Christmas is coming! Yeah so their thoughts are in _Italics_. And I know its so much to ask but :**Big Puppy Eyes**: Pretty Pwease review...It really makes me happy,and since my brother is about to go to jail I could REALLY use some happiness!!! I accept criticism too :grumbles: if needed...yeah so now please enjoy the fic..

**The Effects of Moonlight**

It was a calm, cool summer evening in the Feudal Era. A girl sat beneath a large tree, looking at the full moon high in the sky. She laid down against one of it's sturdy roots appearing out of the ground. She began to think, sighing and wondering if she truely belonged here. She was upset, for he had gone off to see his beloved again. She thought he had stronger feelings for her, but she must have thought wrong. Beginning to feel tears sting her large brown eyes, she sighed once more. She fully leaned into the tree as if expecting it to comfort her. Once again she directed her gaze to the full moon, as she freely shed her tears. But little known to her everything she thought was wrong.

In some bushes nearby a boy with long silver hair looked upon her. He could already tell even without her saying, why she was upset. Yes it was true he had gone to see the woman he loved from his past. But he had told her, that he was no longer in love with her. He said that his heart belonged to someone else. She had not been angry, or upset and even kept an emotionless face as he watched her disappear into the forest. Yes, his heart did belong to someone else. His heart belonged to the very girl sitting beneath the tree crying. He however knew they could not be together. They were from different times, and he simply did not believe he deserved her. He tried to hide his feelings for her with harsh words, and distancing himself from her. But through the three years they had known eachother, she had a temper that rivaled his words. He also found that when he distanced himself from her, it only caused him to want her with him more. His body seemed to want her as well. Yes, she had matured quite a bit since they had met. She no longer wore her school uniforms, she even no longer went to school. Now at age eighteen she spent all her time with him, much to his liking. Now no longer wearing uniforms she accustomed herself to short sun dresses, and jeans with tank tops. He sometimes cursed the eternal summer like weather. Even though he thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore, she sometimes showed more skin then he was comfortable with. Her presence often caused his body heat to heat up, and blushing madly he would distance himself from her until he calmed down. He knew he wanted her, but kept telling himself he could not have her.

The girl beneath the tree was telling herself the same thing. She knew she had feelings for him, but did not think he felt the same way. She once even sat a bit closer to him, and shyly laced her hands with his. His reaction surprized and upset her. He had quickly removed her hand, and turned around so that he was no longer facing her. He ignored her the rest of the night and didn't say a single word to her. That she thought proved her right, _He doesn't love me...he's ashamed by me._

The boy sat in the bushes nervously remembering something. He remembered the time she had held his hands in hers. Oh how he wished that moment could have lasted longer. But even that little touch sent waves of heat through his body. He imeditly stiffened and become nervous. He couldn't let her see him like that. Therefore he reluctantly removed her hand, and turned around to hide his blushing face among other things. He thought for a moment about his actions when he realized something. _Could she have felt rejected?_ he thought. He did recall avoiding her for awhile not wanting anyting awkward to happen again. But he never meant to hurt her by doing so.

He looked up at her again once more, she looked so beautiful to him. She was wearing a lavander spaghetti-strap dress, and her raven hair hung low to her back. She had her legs pulled up to her chin, as she silently wept against her knees. He noticed something else though her face was glowing, as well as the area surrounding her. He pondered this, then looked up at the full moon. She was literally bathed in moonlight, and he never thought she could look more beautiful. Then he suddenly stood up and began to move from his hiding place. He started to walk toward her, and found he couldn't stop himself. It was if he was in a trance, and the moonlight was drawing him to her.

She turned around after hearing the bushes rattle, and saw him there behind her. At first she was shocked._ How long has he been there? _she thought staring at the ground. Then she finally found the courage to look at his face. _He looks so peaceful like he's in a trance or something. _she thought. Her gaze locked with his, though his amber eyes were glazed over with lust. She started to tremble, and it wasn't from the night air. She was afraid...confused and afraid._ How, how can he look at me like that? He doesn't have feelings for me._ she thought sadly. He started walking toward her again, until he stood right in front of her. She hugged her knees to her chest, and avoided his passionate gaze. He simply sat down next to her, and she turned away from him. But before she could completely turn away, she felt a clawed hand cup her cheek, making her look at him.

He looked at her face which glistened with newly shed tears. Her complexion blended in with the moonlight perfectly. Her brown watery, sad eyes, met his amber lustful, and concerned ones. He felt horrible,_ How could I have caused her so much pain? _He hated seeing her upset, and when he caused it, he only felt worse.

She refused to look into his eyes, as he held her cheek. She felt a blush came over her, but quickly remembered why she was upset. _This isn't right, he doesn't love me...He loves Kikyou..hes going to hell with her...I-I can never take her place in his heart...I don't have a chance._ As she got lost in her thoughts, Inuyasha let his passion overcome him. He slowly started to bring his face closer to her's. Kagome still adverted her eyes from him, and was completely oblivious to his actions. That is until she felt his hot breath against her lips. Her eyes imeditly doubled in size, she was almost to stunned to speak.

"Inu..."

She was cut off as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She suddenly felt waves of pleasure wash over her, and out of instinct closed her closed and kissed back. She felt so peaceful and happy, _Why was I so upset again? _Then it dawned on her, _Kikyou..._ Her eyes opened and it took _everything _to push him away. But she did, with both hands she forcefully pushed at his chest. His eyes flew open in shock as their lips seperated, and he looked at the equally shocked girl in front of him.

"Kagome..."

"No"

"What?"

"No...T-this isn't right"

"W-why?"

"Because..." She felt new tears streaming down her face. She balled her hands into fists, in frustration. This was killing her, but she had to say it. Biting her lip, hesitating she looked him in the eyes.

"**You. Love. Kikyou.**" she said deliberately emphasizing each word.

He just sat there taking in what she had said. Even though it was only three words, that hurt so much. _Oh god, she doesn't know how wrong she is. _he thought.

She looked at his face, which had an unreadable expression. Silence was all she heard, and that answered everything. Suddenly she felt hurt and upset all over again. This time she was balling, not just crying the tears came down fast and hard. She was so emotionally overwhelmed that she started gasping for air. Not daring to let him see her like this, she stared at the ground, with her bangs covering her eyes. But he did see her.

He stared at the ground not knowing what to say. _H-how can she think like that!? How can I tell tell her... _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of sobbing. He looked up and what he saw broke heart. Kagome was crying so much that she was gasping for air. He had never seen her so upset, and it killed him knowing that he caused it. He slowly moved his hand to her face, and wiped the tears away with his tumb.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her face. She shyly looked up at him, revealing her newly red-rimmed, puffy eyes. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he wiped her tears away. She started to hiccup, and he lightly chuckled before speaking.

"You're wrong"

"What?"

"I said you're wrong"

"No...'hic'

"Kagome, please just listen to me"

"I did go to see Kikyou.."

"I knew it 'hic'

"But...I told her, that I, that I..."

"That you? 'hic'

"I told her that I...didn't love her anymore"

"Wh- 'hic' what?"

"Kagome...I-I don't want to go to hell with Kikyou" "I thought I owed her my life but I was wrong..."

"Inuyasha...'hic'

"The only person I do owe my life to...is..._you_" "I-I-I...'gulp' I love you Kagome!"

She gasped and adverted her gaze once again, still hiccuping. _He, he j-just...I can't believe it...sure I've told him my feelings, and we've kissed...but he never said he loves me!_ She desperately wanted to reply, but found that when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Luckily he continued leaving her speechless.

"I've tried to hide my feelings, but I can't anymore..."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, and felt her gasp against his chest. She tensed up, and could only gasp as she kept she arms firmly at her side. When he felt her relax and return the embrace, he began to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain" "I'm sorry that that I made you wait so long" "But I was so scared of losing you..." "I thought it'd be bet..." He was cut off as she pressed her lips on his.

She sat there listening to him whisper, only being able to hiccup in response. She knew she still couldn't speak, so she decided to reply with actions. She slowly turned her face so that her lips met his. He closed his eyes, and returned the kiss with all the passion he had. Soon they both deepened the kiss, and he felt her lips vibrate against his from her hiccups. The vibrating tickled his lips and he soon started laughing. Kagome feeling him laugh, started laughing as well. Soon she fell to the ground, bringing Inuyasha with her. Both were laughing and kissing eachother happily, then they finally broke apart for air. Panting and smiling as brown eyes met amber. She had finally found her voice.

"I love you too Inuyasha..."

Upon hearing that he flashed her a wide grin, and had never been happier in his life. _She loves me back! _he thought. he wanted to tell the world, he wanted to scream like a giddy little school girl, but...that could wait. He quickly attacked her again, pinning her to the ground, capturing her lips once again. Both kissed with even more passion and lust..(If that was even possible) Until they longed for something more...

Yes, that night under the Sacred tree Inuyasha and Kagome made love for the first time. Their only witness was the full moon, covering them with a blanket of moonlight as they showed their undying love for eachother.

**The End**

Okay well what do you think? Sorry NO lemon! Nope I shouldn't ( well I probably could..) NO I'm only in high school. My parents would KILL me if they found _that_ on their computer! But maybe in the future (hmmmmmm...Muhuhahahaha) So yeah, It took me about 5 hrs to type this, cause the dumb computer crashed..so yeah my head hurts...I'm gonna go take some aspirin now...Buh byes, Thankies for reading!!!


End file.
